the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Aquaman (film)/Credits
Full credits for Aquaman. Logos Opening WARNER BROS. PICTURES Presents A PETER SAFRAN Production A JAMES WAN Film "AQUAMAN" Closing Directed by JAMES WAN Screenplay by DAVID LESLIE JOHN SON-MCGOLDRICK and WILL BEALL Story by GEOFF JOHNS & JAMES WAN and WILL BEALL Produced by PETER SAFRAN, p.g.a. ROB COWAN Executive Producers DEBORAH SNYDER ZACK SNYDER JON BERG GEOFF JOHNS WALTER HAMADA Based on Characters from DC Aquaman created by PAUL NORRIS and MORT WEISINGER Director of Photography DON BURGESS, ASC Production Designer BILL BRZESKI Edited by KIRK MORRI Music by RUPERT GREGSON-WILLIAMS Music Supervisor MICHELLE SILVERMAN Visual Effects Supervisor KELVIN MCILWAIN Visual Effects Producer KIM NELSON LOCASCIO Costumes Designed by KYM BARRETT Casting by ANNE MCCARTHY KELLIE ROY Crawl Art Second Unit Director JOHN MAHAFFIE Unit Production Manager ANNE BRUNING First Assistant Director SIMON WARNOCK Second Assistant Director DEBORAH ANTONIOU ILM Visual Effects Supervisor JEFF WHITE Scanline Visual Effects Supervisor BRYAN HIROTA Cast Coming soon! Visual Effects Australian Unit Coming soon! 2nd Unit Coming soon! Newfoundland Plate Shot Unit Morocco Unit Italy Plate Unit Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Digital Artist Supervisors Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Visual Effects Production Software and Technology Production and Technical Support Visual Effects by BASE FX Visual Effects by VIRTUOS Visual Effects by SCANLINE VFX Visual Effects Production Supervisors Digital Effects Leads Visual Effects Production Digital Effects Coordinators Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects by MPC, A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Production Lead Digital Artists Digital Artists Software and Technology Visual Effects by METHOD STUDIOS Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Visual Effects by WETA DIGITAL LIMITED Visual Effects by CANTINA CREATIVE Visual Effects by DIGITAL DOMAIN Visual Effects Crew Visual Effects by LUMA PICTURES Visual Effects by PRIME FOCUS VFX LTD. Visualization by PROOF, INC. Previsualization by The Third Floor, Inc. Previsualization Artists Virtual Production Artists Visual Effects Production Visualization by DAY FOR NITE Visualization by HALON ENTERTAINMENT LLC Visualization by HOLLYWOOD VFX Lidar Scanning & Cyber Scanning by CLEAR ANGLE STUDIOS Virtual Production by Animatrik Film Design Inc. Stereo Conversion by Gener8 Stereo Production Stereo Pipeline and Editorial Stereo Artists Soundtrack Album on “Stingray” Written by Barry Gray "Sæglópur" Written by Orri Pall Dyrason, Kjartan Sveinsson, Jon Thor Birgisson and Georg Holm Performed by Sigur Rós Courtesy of Krunk “Know My Name” Written by Cory Hueston, Jayson Robbins and Michael Green Performed by The Blancos Courtesy of Lava Music / Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Safari Song” Written by Daniel Wager, Joshua Kiszka, Samuel Kiszka and Jacob Kiszka Performed by Greta Van Fleet Courtesy of Lava Music / Republic Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “It’s No Good (Charlie Clouser Remix)” Written by Martin Gore Performed by Depeche Mode Courtesy of Venusnote Ltd. and Sony Music Entertainment International Ltd. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Courtesy of Sire Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film and TV Licensing “Ocean To Ocean” Written by David Paich, Jeff Porcaro, Armando C. Perez, George Bechara, James Saaib, Bianca Oechsle and Gabriel Dunn Performed by Pitbull feat. Rhea Produced by George “GWizard” Bechara and James Saaib Courtesy of Mr. 305 Records Contains an interpolation of “Africa” written by David Paich and Jeff Porcaro “She’s A Mystery To Me” Written by Paul Hewson and Dave Evans Performed by Roy Orbison Courtesy of Legacy Recordings, a division of Sony Music Entertainment By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Trench Sequence" Composed by Joseph Bishara “Everything I Need” Written by Skylar Grey and Elliott Taylor Performed by Skylar Grey Produced by Rupert Gregson-Williams and Jason Evigan Courtesy of KIDinaKORNER / Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Special Thanks NICK CARDY PETER DAVID RAMONA FRADON BOB HANEY ESTEBAN MAROTO JACK MILLER PAUL PELLETIER JOE PRADO IVAN REIS Courtesy of Parley for the Oceans Stingray licensed by ITV Studios Global Entertainment The Dutch Ministry of Defence Camera Cranes & Dollies & Hydrascope Telescoping Crane Arm by CHAPMAN/LEONARD STUDIO EQUIPMENT, INC. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Filmed in Australia, With The Assistance of the Australian Government Filmed in Queensland Australia With The Assistance of Screen Queensland The Film was Supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne Australia With the assistance of Film Victoria Australia The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced with the Participation of Newfoundland and Labrador Film Tax Programs American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08129) ©2018 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Category:Credits